


Insatiable

by rebelliousangel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant, F/M, Fingering, Monster - Freeform, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, underground tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/pseuds/rebelliousangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend Stiles is dying. Ignoring everyone's warnings, you track the creature down that did this to him. You find yourself in a life threatening situation and begin to question your decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultraviolentdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/gifts).



You walk through the long, narrow corridor of flickering florescent lights. Scott had warned you to stay home, that it wasn't safe to help him. You agreed, learning by now that it is practically useless to argue with the wolf. But one look at Stiles, one of your closest friends, once hyperactive and a complete spazz, lying on the couch, now pale and weak, has you running out the door. He had told you not to worry about him and that he was fine. By now you know well enough that Stiles will always put your own safety before his own, regardless of the situation. 

Still here you are, stalking down the very thing that wants you dead. As you round a corner you take a deep breath, steadying yourself and peering around the wall. When you see nothing but more tunnels, you let out a breath. 

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice whispers from behind you. The source's lips are practically pressed against you. You shudder, his hot breath assaulting your ear. 

"Where's Lydia?" You demand talking a step back and turning to face the vile creature. You steady your breath, remembering Kira's lesson on the nogitsune and how it feeds off of fear. The monster chuckles, flashing you his perfect white teeth. He tilts his head to the side, meeting your eyes. 

"Lydia?" he questions, "You mean that cute little red head? Oh wouldn't you like to know." He raises an eyebrow at you. "But that isn't why you're here, is it? No, not exactly. You're worried about your poor Stiles." The monster wearing the face of your friend takes a step towards you. Your heartbeat is erratic, nervous to confront this thing on your own. "He's dying you know." the abomination smiles in a sing-song voice. 

"They're going to kill you." you whisper with narrow eyes, desperately trying to hide the fear surging through your body like electric currents, "And Stiles will be just fine." 

"Brave girl." it praises you like some sort of animal, "I admire your courage. But, I'm sure Scott and the others have no idea where you are right now, so it looks like you're at quite the disadvantage." At this point the fox circles you, resembling a predator circling its prey. 

"I'm not afraid of you." you state as the nogitsune stills behind you. It chuckles, sending another wave of chills down your spine. 

"Actually, you are." he points out, a few feet behind you now, "In fact, you reek of fear." The fox takes a few steps closer to you, assaulting your ear once again with a few violent whispers, "Do you realize how vulnerable you are right now? It's just you and me, all alone down here. No one will be able to hear your screams or your cries for help. I should just drain you on the spot."

"You won't." you cut him off, trying to possess some control, "You won't kill me." 

"Oh? Why not?" he challenges you, "You have enough pent up grief to satisfy me for days. But then again, why not let you live, let that fear build up some more. You know what they say about foxes, they're predators. Only I feed off of something a little different, your emotions. Pain, strife, grief, fear, what you feel, it's all the same to me!" 

You listen to the creature rant, wishing you had came prepared for a fight. Your mind is elsewhere, working out several different scenarios and their outcomes, trying to be prepared for anything he throws your way. Now the fox reaches up, using his fingers to move the hair away from your face. He studies every facial feature for a moment, reading your face like a road map. You stare deep into his blackened eyes, urging yourself not to break. The dim lights illuminating the tunnels continue to flicker, leaving you to complete silence. One moment you are participating in an intense staring contest with the beast, and the next the bridge of his nose is pressed roughly into the side of your face. You tremble, no longer able to contain your fear. The monster's lips are nudged against the side of your face, pressed into a wicked smirk. A scream lingers at the back of your throat but you use every muscle to contain it. His slow, heavy breath smothers you like smoke from a fire, depriving you of oxygen for a few moments. He chuckles, low and dark, sending each rumble from the action through your body. Your lips part, drawing in a deep breath. You can feel his eyes boring into your skull, deciding whether or not to drain you. 

"I'm insatiable." he breathes. You feel every movement of his soft lips massaging the far end of your cheek as he speaks. The statement sends another shiver down your spine. The truth is that you have a childish crush on one of your best friends, and after seeing his doppelganger, practically a carbon copy version of himself, acting like this, you aren't quite sure how to react. The trickster takes a few slow steps back, the ignorant smirk never leaving his face. "I've gotta hand it to you, I thought I had you all figured out and yet, you continue to surprise me." His dark eyes flicker down to your feet, then back up to your face, clearly taking in every inch of you. The nogitsune's lips part, his breath growing low and sensual. 

"Wh-" you gulp, "What do you mean?" You have no idea what possessed you to ask the question in the first place, but you did. He smiles at you, his expression barely changing as he does. You close your eyes for the first time, licking your lips and taking another deep breath. 

"You can't kill me, you know that." his voice softens, "Yet you wander down here to what, reason with me?" the creature mocks, his dark eyes still examining your face carefully, "You must be smart enough to stay out of a fight that you have no business being part of in the first place. So why did you come here?" 

"You're killing my friend." you state blatantly, "Isn't that reason enough?" Your head is spinning with a wide range of emotions. You aren't sure how to feel. On one hand, you hate the creature with all of your heart for hurting Stiles, manipulating him the way that he did. But on the other, you feel for him. The creature chuckles, wagging his finger at you. He tilts his head to the side, slightly squinting his eyes. 

"No." he breathes, "I don't believe that. You wouldn't have come alone if that were the case." Now he stays still, his feet planted firmly in place and his dark eyes softening for the first time. 

"You aren't evil." you stress without thinking about the impact that the words will have on the foreign spirit, "You're misunderstood." 

"Is that so?" he challenges, raising an eyebrow at you. Nodding, you analyze the fox, no more than a tortured soul, beaten and twisted beyond belief. You watch curiously as something changes. His eyes, once dark and wicked, are now the usual shade of amber. The creature looks down at it's hands in terror. 

"Don't." you plead, tears stinging at the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall at any given second. The figure in front of you drops to its knees, holding their head in pain. It screams out in agony. Finally it hits you. 

"Stiles?" you whisper. He peers up at you with terrified eyes. "Oh my God." you whisper, kneeling down in front of your friend. 

"It hurts." Stiles pants, still grasping his head, "He has me." You place a gentle hand on his shoulder, watching his face twist in pain. As if it were in slow motion, he collapses to the ground, his eyes lazily closing. 

"NO!" You scream out, "LET HIM GO!" Your hands begin to shake. Standing up, you clumsily stumble backwards, your back hitting the solid tunnel wall. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" You finally shriek, your strangled voice echoing throughout the collection of underground corridors. The atmosphere appears darker to you somehow. Overhead, the flickering lights seem to pause, dimming the light of the room. All at once, they shut off, leaving you to face the darkness on your own. You let out another shrill shriek, loud enough to shatter glass. All at once, the lights flicker back on. Your eyes dart around anxiously until they meet the spot on the floor where Stiles once lay. 

"You know." a voice echoes from behind you in an ominous tone, lingering in the shadows, "They say the devil can be present in even the most beautiful of humans." He steps into the light, revealing his dark and lustrous face. Once again you turn to face him, dumbfounded at your own stupidity. Foxes are tricksters, after all. Your hands shake, dropping down to your sides. The trickster takes a few more steps towards you, clearly finding pleasure in your freight. "We all have our demons, Stiles just lost the battle against his." You remind yourself to calm down. He can't hurt you if you aren't afraid. Despite your best attempts, your fragile body continues to convulse in shivers. The fox's mouth twitches up in a dark demented smile. A lump plays at the back of your throat, making it difficult for you to speak. You stare at his eyes, black as coal and cold, freezing cold. Your breath grows uneven and heavy as the monster closes the space separating you. Finally, you make a decision.

You take a deep breath, turning on your heel and sprinting down the long underground passageways. The creature chuckles, practically overjoyed with the hunt. Your vision blurrs before you, making it extremely difficult to navigate your way through the maze of walls and dead ends. A combination of the steady beat of your own heavy footsteps and your erratic heartbeat echoes in your ears. Your legs are still shaking rapidly beneath you. At this point, taking one wrong step could be the end of your life. Still, you run and run, determined to make it out of the situation alive. 

Your hands run along the wall as you move, guiding you through the maze. Finally, you hear the sound of birds chirping and you know that you're close. Goosebumps invade your skin and relief floods over you. You are so close to freedom and your body can feel it. Then you see it, the glorious glow of scattered light cascading around the narrow corridor. You smile, gleaming with excitement.

Just when you round a corner to find a staircase, a large hand furiously assaults your mouth, dragging you back into the darkness. You scream, kick, and shout, but it is no use. The attacker is much stronger than you. Your eyes widen in terror, wishing that you had never come down here in the first place. Eventually he throws you to the ground. Your body hits the ground with a violent thump and you cry out in pain. 

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" the nogitsune taunts in a penetrating voice. He squats down to your level, the tips of his fingers coming together in front of him. Studying you with precision, he tilts his head to the side. The trickster admires your disheveled hair and the fresh cuts and bruises that decorate your skin. You glare up at him, attempting to assert some form of power or dominance. Your breath comes in short uneven gasps. 

"Why are you doing this?" you demand weakly, "You're not the monster you think you are. You're a man. A man who hasn't felt affection in thousands of years, but still a man. You can stop this." Bracing yourself for the reaction your words will have, you sit up slightly. A few excruciatingly slow seconds pass and the nogitsune says nothing. You shift your weight to your knees, crawling forward, even though every bone in your body aches for some sort of relief. The creature continues to study you, not a word escapes his mouth. His eyes flicker questionably. You still a few inches away from his face, steadying yourself. "Please." 

His darkened eyes scan your face, stopping abruptly at your lips. You lean down, placing a tender kiss on his lips. For a brief moment, the nogitsune remains lifeless. You pull away, breathing heavily against him. In one sudden movement, his arms are wrapped around you possessively. You gasp, taken off guard by the movement, only to be captured by his vicious lips that are now attacking your mouth. He flips you roughly onto your back, leaving your entire frail body completely vulnerable to him. His hands are tangled in your hair as his lips press hard, wet kisses down the sensitive spot on your neck and down your collarbone. You throw your head back in ecstasy. His hands move down to your shirt. Gripping the fabric, he tears it apart, leaving you only in your bra. 

Your brain can barely process what is happening as the creature reaches behind your back, expertly unhooking your bra. You grip his head in your hands, bringing his lips back to yours. He devours you. Your hands move down to clumsily remove his shirt. He breaks away from you, just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. His mouth moves down your chest, twisting and pulling on your breasts. He bites down, causing you to moan out in pain. The pain turns to pleasure quickly and you nearly black out from the sensations he is causing you. His hands reach under the floral skirt you are wearing, furiously rubbing at your most delicate area. You scream out in pleasure. He stops and you let out a strangled whimper. He grips the band of your underwear with his fingers, pulling the damp piece of fabric off of your long legs. He watches your face, his dark eyes now dancing under the dim florescent lights overhead, as he enters you with a long finger. He smirks as he watches you squirm, adding another finger to the mix. Your fingernails scrape across the floor, sounding like nails dragging across a chalkboard. Your head moves to side to side and you bite down hard on your lip as you feel that familiar feeling settle in the bottom of your stomach. Before you reach your high, the creature pulls out. 

He brings his fingers up to his face, his eyes never leaving yours as he slowly licks your juices off of himself with his tongue. Now he crawls back over you, undoing his pants and slipping them off his legs along with his boxers. He grips your wrists, pinning them to the floor. You thrash around, attempting to free yourself from the restraints. He smiles down at you. You widen your eyes at his expression, drifting your gaze down to his awaiting erection. You gulp at the size of it. Silently, you wonder if Stiles is that big too. 

Almost as if the creature had read your mind, he lowers his face. "He's going to be the last thing on your mind while I'm fucking you." he whispers slowly, "You're going to be begging for mercy once I'm finished with you." 

Every fiber of your being is telling you to struggle, to try to run away and never look back. Yet, you move your face up to his. "Prove it." 

He smirks, thrusting into you with such force that you're afraid he might split you in half. You scream out, gripping desperately at his wrists for something to hold on to. He thrusts again, deeper this time, hitting you in places you didn't think were possible. "Please!" you scream out, "Please!" His grip remains secured on your wrists, the hard floor bruising your hands. Your body convulses into spasms as you come over the edge. He continues relentlessly pounding into you, his muscles tightening as he does so. You shudder as you attempt to come down from your high over and over again, failing every time. Suddenly, another sensation courses through your body like a shock wave of electricity.

"Oh my G-Oh my-Oh my GOD PLEA-PLEASE!" You shriek out, begging for some release. Every nerve in your body goes numb and all you can feel is him inside of you. The slapping of your skin echoes throughout the tunnels, only making the situation hotter. Your vision begins to focus in on his face, now directly beside your own. 

"You're such a dirty slut. You come down here begging for me to save your friend, the one you claim to have feelings for, yet you're here, on the filthy floor begging for me to let you wrap your arms around me and scream." the nogitsune screams at you, his breath violently hitting the skin on your face. He grits his teeth, "You've already came for a demon twice. You're a bad girl, you deserve to be punished." 

"I'M A BAD GIRL." you struggle to form a coherent sentence, "I DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED FOR TAKING YOUR COCK LIKE THIS, YOUR NICE THICK COCK. I'M GOING TO HELL." 

"Damn right you are. Now tell me, who do you belong to." he demands, squeezing your wrists tighter. You are positive your wrists will be bruised in the morning but you don't care. 

"Yo-" you stammer, unable to speak. "Holy fff-fuck....mmm...mmMMM...PLEASE!" you scream out again, your chest beginning to tighten. You helplessly gasp out for air, feeling light headed. 

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?" he repeats himself. 

"YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!" you finally scream at him, your voice breaking from the lack of oxygen. You hear his breath start to falter and he releases your wrists. You fling your arms up, grabbing on to his strong shoulder blades. With each thrust your nails dig deeper into his back, tearing away at the flesh. Red begins to ooze from the wounds, but neither one of you seems to care. He pounds into you, his thrusts suddenly becoming sloppy. Together you reach your high, grasping on to each other viciously. He collapses on top of you, and you grip roughly on to his hair. 

"That boy could never fuck you like I do." he breathes bringing his face close to your ear once again. 

"For a thousand year old evil spirit, you sure do last long. I don't think I can walk." you mutter sheepishly. 

"Who said you were leaving?" he smirks at you, a suggestive gleam in his eye, "I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

You giggle, your chest rising and falling with each breath you take.


End file.
